


Home

by krisymkk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisymkk/pseuds/krisymkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu reflects on "home." Set after the Grand Magic Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

As Natsu lay on Lucy’s bed, all he could think of was how wonderful it was to be  _home._

Sure, he had his own house that he shared with Happy, but in the last few months- or years if you count the time they were on Tenrou Island- Lucy’s quaint, 70,000J apartment was more like home than anything he’d felt in a long time. At first, he hadn’t been too concerned with why he kept barging into her apartment. He told himself that’d he do it to any of his friends if he wanted to see them, but eventually he had to admit to himself that what he was doing was odd- even for himself.

He’d known for some time now that Lucy was more than his best friend, more than _nakama_. Many people thought he was an idiot, but he knew that much. He knew he wanted to see her smile, wanted to punch—at the very least—whoever made her cry, and he knew he’d try his very best to move heaven and earth if it made her happy.

He also knew that he would die without her near, without her by his side. If something were to happen to her, to his Lucy, Kami help him, he’d go insane.

He heard the water from the bathtub slosh around. He didn’t have much longer before she came out to find him on her bed. He smirked in amusement. She’d yell at him for sneaking into her apartment, and berate him for not using the door. He knew she really didn’t care—she’d told him so once. Besides, if she really didn’t want him here, she would lock her window. A lock wouldn’t stop him, of that he was sure, but the idea that she didn’t want to see him would probably have him sulking at the guild while he left her alone for a while.

That had only happened once.

He hated it when they were apart. It’s part of the reason he wouldn’t take missions without her. The other reason was that if he went on a mission without her, she was more likely to go on a solo mission. He hated that idea even more. If he wasn’t with her, he couldn’t keep her safe. He couldn’t look at her and reassure himself, he couldn’t smell her calming scent. But of course, sometimes when he was with her, he couldn’t keep her safe either.

The Grand Magic Games. Everything that had happened. He kept going over the events in his mind’s eye. Her battle with Minerva, being fucking kidnapped by the Royal Army of all people! Then, the worst of all, the battle with Future Rogue. The bastard that had killed Future Lucy right in front of him. He knew, he really did, that it wasn’t _his_  Lucy, but at the same time it _was._

He was a dragon slayer. He had extremely good senses—that included his sense of smell. He could smell himself all over Future Lucy, in ways that were far more intimate that what best friends should smell like. The future version of himself was dead already, and he knew exactly what had happened to him. He would also protect his most precious treasure with his life, if the situation called for it. Because Lucy was his treasure, his most precious friend, the one he couldn’t live without.

He sighed as he heard the bathroom door open. ‘Yeah, way past nakama here.’

* * *

Lucy sat in the tub, soaking in the wonderful hot water. It did wonders for her sore muscles, and she felt completely relaxed—something that she hadn’t felt since before the games. Wendy and Porlyusica-san had done what they could to help her heal, but she’d still be sore for a few days. It was nice to be home with her own bathroom and her own bed—although she’d bet money there was currently a pink-haired dragon slayer lounging on it.

She didn’t even feel like kicking him out tonight. She was just so exhausted je could probably waltz right into her bathroom and she wouldn’t have the energy to do anything. Not that he wouldn’t get it later. She smiled lightly at her own thoughts.

Natsu was an idiot, but she wouldn’t change him for the world. He acted stupid at times, but she did know he was intelligent. ‘I think he just acts the way he does so people will laugh.’ Of course. He hated to see the people he knew upset. He’d do everything he could to see them happy again. It was part of the reason she enjoyed spending time with him. Her heart felt lighter when they were together. He made her smile.

Her mother once told her, “Lucy, when you find something or someone that makes you happy, cling to them with both hands. Life is too short to live a life of sadness and loneliness.” It was what made her leave her stifling home in search of her dreams. And she had found happiness. The crazy, destructive, insane, loyal, hilarious idiot that was her best friend made her happy. She’d thought he was crazy the first time she’d met him that he was crazy- she still thought that actually. But who knew it’d be just her brand of crazy.

She smiled at the thought and exited her bath. She quickly toweled off, and slipped into her pajamas. She opened the bathroom door, and there he was. Sprawled out on her bed just like she knew he would be. She shook her head while a small smile graced her lips. She turned off the lights before walking over to the bed.

Natsu eyed her with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to the bed. “Scoot,” she commanded, and she crawled into bed next to him as he obliged. It appeared there would be no argument tonight. He watched her closely as she made herself comfortable, and was mildly surprised when she didn’t bother shifting as far away from him as possible before finally going still.

“Natsu,”

He turned to his side in order to look her in the eyes. He could still see the faint bruises on her arms and cheeks.

“What’s up, Lucy?”

“I’m just glad to be home.”

He watched her as her breathing evened out, and she succumbed to sleep.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in about 8 years. This fic, along with my terrible early ones, are posted on ff.net under the same author name. This was mainly an attempt to see how much my writing has improved. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
